


Checkmate

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Prompt: "kiss meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing"“Distract me.”“No.”





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched season 4 yet and at this point I’m terrified to, so in the meantime, here’s some season 3 fluff. Prompt requested by the very sweet eternalnight8806 on my tumblr (dyaz-stories)

“Veronica?”

“Hm?”

“I’m bored.”

“Sounds tough.”

“Distract me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

She had to fight a grin at his downright offended tone, but she managed to keep a neutral expression, and didn’t bother to look up. Logan was like a child — if he knew he was getting under your skin, he would  _ never _ let it go.

“Because I’m working.”

“But we’ve been here  _ all day _ ,” he protested.

_ Don’t give in _ .

“As I said,  _ numerous times _ , you can go. You have work to do as well.”

“It’s Saturday. Saturdays were made to spend time with my gorgeous  _ girlfriend _ . Not to work.”

_ Don’t engage Veronica don’t— _

“And what would  _ that _ religion be?” she asked, looking up, trying her best to ignore the nice tingle on her skin. She wasn’t supposed to react like a stupid teenager when he talked about how they were together, dammit. Yes, technically, she was a teenager, but— But she wasn’t supposed to be like  _ that _ . “Sorry to break it to you, but Saturdays weren’t made for you, Logan.”

One second later, he had jumped onto his feet from the couch of the Mars Investigations waiting room and was walking towards her, a wide smile on his face. Yup. Giving him attention was a big mistake, and she should have known that by now.

“Of course they were, Veronica, they were created for all of us to  _ enjoy. _ Not to put together the pieces of a file to prove that, what?” He reached for one of the pictures on her desk before she could stop him. “A guy’s cheating on his pregnant wife? See, this is why you only see the bad in the world. Not everyone’s that horrible. Go out and see the world, Veronica Mars!”

She couldn’t hold back a laugh at his enthusiasm, and his smile widened even more, if that was possible. He looked so proud of himself for eliciting that reaction from her, and she had to admit she thought that was absolutely adorable.

“People are that horrible though, otherwise I wouldn’t have a job.”

“Okay, well then, go out and see the inside of my room?”

She laughed again. So  _ this _ was what he’d been aiming for.

“What? But we’re not even married yet!” she protested.

He leaned in over the desk until their noses were touching, smirking. “Oh, I’m sure I could tempt you. I’m temptation personified.”

With a smile, she pecked him on the lips, then pulled back. “I have work to do, Logan.”

For one second, he was frozen in place by the kiss, and she marveled that this still happened. It was like every time she was the one to express affection for him, something that, admittedly, didn’t happen as much as the opposite, he wondered how she could be into him, and worried something would break the spell at some point.

After this one second of amazing  _ silence _ , though, he practically jumped around the desk, setting his hands on the wooden surface on either side of his girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her neck.

“You know, I think you’re temptation after all.”

“Hmm?”

She was trying her best not to enjoy the small kisses he left on her skin, not to react to his touch even though it, to ignore his proximity and his heat radiating in her back. Still, when she imperceptibly tilted her head to give him better access, he knew he’d won.

“C’mon, you know you’re bored too.”

“I’m not  _ bored _ .”

That was a weak comeback, particularly for her. Logan started moving up to her jaw, and finally, she turned her head towards him so their lips could meet. One of her hand found his and ran up his arm, her nails grazing against his skin, sending delicious shivers down his spine, which, unlike her, he did nothing to try and hide. On the contrary, the kisses turned more heated, more pressing as he towered over her seat even more until she was half laying on one of the arm-rests.

And then, he moved back, still grinning, and practically jumped back when she tried to chase his lips.

“I’m going back to the Grand,” he announced. “Since my girlfriend doesn’t want to spend time with me, I’ll be home, wallowing in self-pity.”

She’d managed to bite back a needy groan, and knowing exactly what he was doing, she mustered her sweetest voice to reply “Sure thing, enjoy yourself  _ honey _ .”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to,” he sighed dramatically. “Farewell, cruel holder of my heart.”

“Goodbye Logan!”

“Just know, you’ll be responsible when I die of sadness!”

“We’ll see each other on Monday!”

The door slammed behind him, and she shook her head, looking back down at the file she’d been putting together before— well, before all of  _ that _ . It looked even less interesting now, and she blamed her boyfriend for that. Still, she would  _ not _ be giving in. She would  _ not _ let him win. Never. That wasn’t like her. Ha, he thought that was temptation? She’d show him temptation! She was stronger than this and—

_ Ah, fuck it _ , she thought, running around the desk to grab her coat and then down the stairs, right in time for Logan to pull in front of the office with his car. She threw her stuff in, and then jumped on the passenger side. He didn’t say anything, only smiling smugly at her.

“Shut up and drive, you jerk.”

But still, when he moved to kiss her, she easily gave in, grinning against his lips. Perhaps a part of her was even a tiny little bit grateful for the distraction.

She wouldn’t be holding a grudge or anything. Nah, that wasn’t like her, was it?

Just he wait until  _ he _ had to do something…

**Author's Note:**

> Fought with myself for a really long time to know who should be doing the distraction, so there’ll possibly be a part 2 with Veronica in that role!


End file.
